


Extraordinary

by Mariesingh



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariesingh/pseuds/Mariesingh
Summary: Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones are from two different worlds. But the both want the same thing. What happens when two people who want the same thing meet but are not supposed to even associate with each other?Copyrights to Archie Comics and Riverdale.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! This is my second fic. I haven't updated my first one because I got a huge writer's block but when I woke up a couple of days ago, I got an idea for a new fic. I hope you like this one because I am super excited about it.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for all your views. Comments are always appreciated!! Thank you so so so much :) <3

~~~~Extraordinary. That is what Elizabeth Cooper, better known by her friends as Betty, wanted to feel. She had the typical white picket fence, all-American family life. Her parents own the The Register, the local town newspaper. She was in a relationship with Archibald, or Archie, Andrews, who was the high school quarterback. They lived right next door to each other and were best friends first. They decided to become each other’s first everything on a night of truth or dare. Feelings grew for each other after that and from then on they had been together. That was sophomore year of high school. They were about to be seniors and they both knew that their relationship was fizzling out. It was mutual understanding.

_“Archie, are we even happy anymore?”, said Betty while she sat on Archie’s bed watching him pace in his room._   
_“Of course I’m happy, Betty. You always make me happy.”_   
_“You know that is not what I meant.” Archie stopped pacing and took the chair that was part of his desk and sat in front of Betty._   
_“I know what you mean but I still meant what I said. You always make me happy. You’re my best friend. Always have been. But, yes I know what you mean.”_   
_“And always will be, Arch. We’ve been best friends since we were in diapers. I wouldn’t want anyone else in my life to be considered my best friend. But we both know that this isn’t working. We’re forcing it cause we don’t want to hurt each other.”_   
_“Betty, I love you. I never want to hurt you but you’re right. We can’t force this. It’s doing more harm than good.” Archie was staring at Betty, who had been looking down at their intertwined hands. He took his right hand and lifted her chin and saw the tears coming down her cheeks. They both knew in that moment that there was no more Betty and Archie._

_“I love you, Arch. Thanks for giving me the best firsts.”, Betty said as she left Archie’s house._   
_“You too, Betty. Thank you for making me so happy.”_   
_“Oh, and Archie? If you want to date Veronica, it’s okay.” Archie looked at her stunned as a blush rose to his cheeks. “Archie, don’t look at me like that. I see the way you look at her. It’s okay, I promise. Still walk me to school tomorrow?”_   
_“Always, Betty.” Archie laughed and watched Betty walk back to her house and then into her house. That was it for them. They were just best friends now._

Betty wanted her life to be extraordinary. Her love for Archie was great but it wasn’t extraordinary. He made her feel loved but not cherished. It was young love but she wanted more than that, in love and in life. Her parents, more like her mother, had already planned her life for her. To go to college in Riverdale, major in law or journalism, and then work at the Register with them. Betty wasn’t going to lie. She loved to write. She writes for the Blue and Gold, her high school newspaper. But she wasn’t sure if that is what she wanted to do with her life. Or maybe it was but maybe outside of Riverdale. Her mother critiqued everything that Betty did or wanted to do. Nothing was ever right in the eyes of Alice Cooper. She reminded Betty of that everyday. She even used Polly has an example. Polly was Betty’s older sister who got pregnant in her first semester of college. Nevermind that Polly was a successful attorney in Riverdale. Alice Cooper couldn’t see past the one mistake that made Polly less than perfect.

Betty laid in bed that night thinking when was her life was going to be more than it was. When was she going to experience what she read in all the books she read. Betty loved looking to Polly as the example. Polly did get pregnant in her first semester of college. Her boyfriend, Jason Blossom, and her had been together on and off all through high school. But when they went to the same college, that went together. They got engaged and married through the years of college. They had twins, Brian and Lucy, and lived in the middle of town. Not far from each other’s families. Betty loved seeing Polly being happy. She never followed Alice’s rules. She always did her own thing and she was happy. But that only put more pressure on Betty to be more than perfect and that is where Betty resented Polly. Angry that everything that she didn’t do was now falling onto Betty’ shoulders. You can see it all over her hands. The small crescent marks and the cuts in her palms in her hands. The anxiety of failing her mother always pushed her to the edge but never over it. Not yet at least.

Betty rolled over in her bed and looked at her nightstand. The light from the window reflected on the picture of her and her 3 best friends: Archie, Kevin, and Veronica. The only people that never expected her to being anything less. They knew that her mother was suffocating but they had never knew how bad it would get, including Archie (ironically). Even though she and Archie dated, Archie never noticed her anxiety or its results. At first it would upset her, knowing the one person that should love her should have noticed her pain, but then she realized that she didn’t want her to be looked with pity or have her friends tiptoe around her as if she was broken. She wasn’t broken, was she?  
She fell asleep knowing that she would have to face the world tomorrow at school. She was determined to be extraordinary rather than live her life in the shadow of what her mother wanted her to be.

On the other side of Riverdale, Jughead Jones stood outside of the Whyte Wyrm. Needing to clear his head from the crowded bar, he took a out a cigarette out of the pack that was in the inside pocket of his leather jacket. He lit it and took a puff, hoping to release every stress from his body. He could hear the yelling and the laughing from inside and shook his head. Although he was only 19, every person in there respected him. He was their leader. He lead their gang, known as the Southside Serpents, scared and hated by everyone in Riverdale. Jughead didn’t mind this life. He could have everything and anything he wanted. He can have any woman he wanted and he could have any man scared of him. But that didn’t mean he wanted just this life. He contemplated what life was supposed to offer him. His father was the real leader of the Serpents but he was in jail, so that responsibility fell onto his shoulders and he took the role with ease. This is how he had to survive. He didn’t want to be the same skinny and goofy looking kid he was when he was 12 or 13 who used to get picked on. But this wasn’t enough for him. As he finished cigarette, it became clear to him as the stars in the sky. He knew what it was that he wanted to come from his life and it was only one thing. He wanted something extraordinary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead "meet". Although short encounter, they are both mesmerized of one another, even if they are polar opposites. 
> 
> "That night, Betty dreamt of sapphire blue eyes and a crown shaped beanie."
> 
> "But at least he knew her name: Betty. It was simple, but he had a feeling she wasn’t just simple."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you , thank you, thank you for all the love I got on the first chapter of this fic. I appreciate it so much. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. xoxo

Betty sat with her friends, Archie, Kevin, and Veronica, in their usual spot at Pop’s Diner. Kevin was sitting next to Betty, while Veronica and Archie sat across from them. Although she had basically given permission for them to go out, it didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt Betty a little inside to see how happy Archie was with Veronica. She didn’t show it around them but she did have a moment of weakness and cried to Kevin when she had gone over his house to hang out away from the lovebirds.

_“I know I told him was it okay but still, Kev! It looks so natural to him to be with her. Was I not enough for him? Did he not want me enough to be 100% happy with me?” she cried as she sat on Kevin’s bed. He rubbed her back and handed her tissues trying to calm his best friend down. He knew that she had severe anxiety, especially after today. Kevin could never forget the fear he had wash over him when he got Betty’s text: ‘help me- b &g office”. He found her in the corner crying and squeezing her fists. When he went to hold her hands, he couldn’t believe what he saw. The blood and the marks that she created herself all because Archie had to say he hasn’t been this happy in a long time when he spoke about his date with Veronica. It was innocent enough, but it still hurt Betty and she used the newspaper deadline an excuse to escape._  
_“Betty, don’t. You can’t sell yourself short like that. Did you ever think that maybe he wasn’t enough for you? You always told me that one day you hope you can feel extraordinary. He should have been able to do that for you and he didn’t.” Betty looked up at Kevin and he wiped her tears. “You are already extraordinary, but you just need to be reminded and I will do that for you.” Kevin said and with that Betty smiled and hugged her best friend._

They were all laughing at some joke that Archie said when Veronica leaned over and kissed Archie on the cheek and Archie turned his head and planted a kiss on Veronica’s lips. Betty looked down at her milkshake as she look a sip. She felt Kevin grab her hand under the table and give it squeeze. She looked at him and they both smiled. The biggest blessing out of this entire breakup was how close her and Kevin got, even when they didn’t think it was possible.

“Alright guys, I think I’m going to head home. I have to finish my paper and then study for the Chemistry test that’s next Tuesday.” Betty said as she took some cash out of her purse to pay for her milkshake.

“Ahhh, come on, B. You can do your paper over the weekend.” Veronica whined.

“Yeah, come on Betty. Stay a little longer.” Archie said looking at her with his puppy eyes. Betty knew if he were to look at her with those eyes a few months ago, she would have agreed to stay but they were in the present and things were different.

“I’m sorry, guys. But I can’t, especially if you want me to go to the Pep Rally After Party. My mom is going to want to make sure I have this paper done.” Veronica and Archie pouted but they complied. They knew how Alice Cooper could be.

“I’ll drive you home, Betty. I need to at least start that paper. Let me go to the bathroom, first. I’ll meet you at my car.” Kevin said as he followed Betty out the booth. Kevin didn’t want to be alone with new couple. Unlike Betty, Kevin was not okay with the two of them dating. He thought it was a stab in the back and against girl code for Veronica to date Archie, especially right after he and Betty broke up. He also thought something was up with the “natural-ness” of their relationship, something Betty had pointed out but didn’t see the way Kevin did.

As Kevin went to the bathroom, Betty went to leave Pop’s. She paid for her milkshake at the front of the diner and as she walked out she looked back at Veronica and Archie. Her heart stopped when she saw them kissing. She couldn’t keep her eyes off of them even as she walked toward the door. Betty didn’t even remember walking out the door until she felt the ground underneath her disappear and then two hands grab her arms to hold her up.

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry!” Betty said as she tried to balance herself.  
“It’s okay but you should be more careful. Next time someone might not be here to catch you.” the stranger said. Betty looked up to thank him but when she suddenly lost her breathe. She connect with cool sapphire blue eyes. She backed up a little and looked at the man that saved her from her face meeting the cement outside of face. He was tall, had jet black hair that fell to his eyes and covering the rest of his hard was a odd crown shaped beanie and he had a sharp jawline. He was wearing all black, including his leather jacket.

He watched her check him out and when her eyes met his again, he smirked when he saw the faint pink color rise in her cheeks. “Thank you so much for saving me! Clearly, I need to pay better attention. I owe you. Betty said while she tried to gather herself.

Before he could reply, a guy walked out of Pop’s and called towards the blushing blonde in front of him.

“Betty, are you re-? Um, is everything okay here?” Kevin asked surprised at the scene in front of him. He looked at guy dressed in all black and the back to his best friend.

“Yeah, Kev. Everything is fine. I also face planted onto the floor but he saved me.” she said while pointing to the man who made her blush just by smirking at her.

“Oh. Well, okay! Thanks for saving my best girl! Betty, we need to get you home. I don’t want your mom to get upset about you being out too late.” Kevin said as he linked his arm through Betty’s. This didn’t go unnoticed by the man in front of them. He tilted his head thinking who exactly who this guy was to her and why he actually cared.

“Oh, shit. Let’s go.” Betty said and then turned back to the guy who was still standing in front of her. “Thank you again for helping me out. I really appreciate it. Maybe I’ll see you around.” She said as she walked away.

“It’s no problem, Betty. You still owe me.” he said to her and then winked. Betty was shocked, why would he wink at her? Kevin questioned her about what happened and wanted to make sure that she didn’t miss a single detail. She told him everything starting from when she looked at Archie and Veronica across Pop’s. She saw Kevin frown when she told him how she felt at that moment but then smiled when Betty admitted that she thought the stranger was cute. She explained that his eyes stood out from all the black, specifically the black leather jacket, which neither noticed adorned a green Serpent. But when Kevin asked what his name was, Betty realized that she didn’t know. She didn’t ask him.

“What do you mean you forgot?” Kevin asked surprised as he pulled up in front of Betty’s house.

“Before I could ask, you came out of Pop’s and reminded me that I needed to go home. But he knows my name. He said it when I left. He probably heard it when you called me.” Betty felt an odd feeling of disappointment that she didn’t know the dark but cute stranger’s name.

“Well, maybe the universe will align and you guys will meet again.” Kevin said before Betty got out of the car.

That night, Betty dreamt of sapphire blue eyes and a crown shaped beanie.

 

Jughead couldn’t get Betty out of his head. At first, he got annoyed that she fell right into his arms because she wasn’t paying attention to where she was going. When he told her that she needed to pay more attention, he wanted to sound like an asshole. But when he saw her soft emerald green eyes, he wanted to take back the tone in his voice, which he realized in that same moment she didn’t pick up. He noticed her eyeing him from top to bottom and then back up. When he checked her out, it was a quick glance. He made sure that she didn’t see it. Her pinkish sweater with her a white collar poking through from underneath paired with a denim skirt that hit above the knee made him weak. Her hair was in a perfect ponytail that he had imagined had a bounce to it. He stared at her legs for a millisecond and almost lost it. They were perfectly toned and had a little tan color from the summer that had just passed. He met her eyes and then saw the color appear on her cheeks. She was beautiful, he couldn’t deny that. But he realized that her pink was the complete opposite of his black clothes and leather jacket.

He wanted to continue talking to her but a brown-haired boy came out from the diner and took her attention away from him. Jughead felt this weird sense of jealous when he saw her face light up when she turned around. He wanted to know who this boy was to her. He watched him put his arm through hers. His possessive nature wanted to move it but he stopped himself. He only met this girl for 5 minutes. What was he even thinking? But at least he knew her name: Betty. It was simple, but he had a feeling she wasn’t just simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this took me so long. I was just typing and typing that I went overboard. I think too much unnecessary stuff was in here as well as stuff that would have been better for the next chapter. I'm sorry this is short one (but I promise the next one will be longer).
> 
> I love to read comments and suggestions, so please leave anything xoxo 
> 
> Thank you so much, again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty sees a side of Archie that she never saw before. But she also sees Jughead again. Will she finally speak to him?
> 
> "I guess we are going to a party in Southside."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already had this chapter finished and I didn't want to delay posting it. I hope you guys enjoy this one!!
> 
> Not all the relationships/friendships will be the same like in the show but that doesn't mean I hate them. I just see it different in this story. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for all the love on this story. I am so happy that you are enjoying it. xox

     The rest of the week went by in a flash. Betty made sure that she got everything done for school so her mom would allow her to go to the party after the Pep Rally. The plan was that she was going to get ready at Veronica’s and the sleep there after the party. But Betty was going to stay with Kevin instead. She knew that Veronica wanted to be alone with Archie and Friday would be perfect. Her mom wasn’t going to be home so she had the entire apartment to herself. Kevin and his dad was fine with Betty staying over. Kevin’s dad knew not to say anything to Alice about Betty sleeping over. He knew she would never approve, especially since she never let Betty do anything without her knowing. Everyone on the Northside of Riverdale knew how Alice Cooper was, specifically to her husband and her daughters.

     Making sure that she had packed everything for her sleepover with “Veronica”, Betty walked over to vanity set to make sure that she had her makeup and hair brush packed last. As she walked there, she could see through her window into Archie’s and she just halted in the middle of her room. She watched as Archie lifted Veronica and her lips wrapped around his waist. She kissed him along his neck and he dropped her on his bed and they disappeared out of view. Betty’s heart hurt again but not for Archie and their relationship, but more because she wanted to feel what Archie and Veronica felt for one another. She hoped that after their breakup, she was going to be able to find love that fast. It was October, 4 months after their breakup, and she wasn’t sure why she couldn’t move on from this. She shook her head and went to finish packing her night bag.

“Elizabeth, make sure you are safe and responsible tonight. We don’t need to anyone talking about the Cooper name in a negative light.” Alice Cooper said making Betty jump. Alice always had a tendency to sneak up on Betty. Always making sure that Betty was perfect, even if she wasn’t there. She made Betty feel like she had people watching her like little spies especially because she didn’t want another daughter like Polly, who always went left when Alice would say right.

“Yes, Mom. I promise.”

“We have a name to uphold in Riverdale. One Cooper already tarnished that name, we don’t need the town seeing another do the same.” Betty flinched at the insult Alice threw at Polly without her being there.

“I understand, mother. Thank you for letting me go out tonight.” Betty knew that acknowledging her mother’s power into letting her go out tonight would switch Alice’s mood.

“You’re welcome, sweetie. I love you and only want the best for you.” Alice said right before she left the room. Betty released a breathe she didn’t realize she was holding. She rolled her eyes and zipped up her night bag. She felt her phone vibrate on her bed and saw it was Kevin.

_K: Hey gorg. I’m driving you to school. I’m outside._

  
Betty smiled and went downstairs. She grabbed a granola bar and a banana before heading out to Kevin.

“Hey Kev, thanks for the ride.” Betty said when she settled in the passenger seat.

“Of course, Betty. I see Veronica slept over again.” Kevin pointed towards Archie’s house. Betty turned her head toward and saw Archie and Veronica leaving at the same time as them.

“Yeah, I saw them this morning through his window. It was awkward to say the least. But that was before my mom reminded me to not mess up the Cooper name tonight.”

“Oh please. You make the Cooper name, Betty. Never forget that.” Kevin said as he put his car into drive and drove them off towards Riverdale High.

     The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Because of the Pep Rally that night, in anticipation for the football season that was coming, Principal Weatherbee let the school out early. Betty was waiting for Kevin at Pop’s. She was able to get a ride from one of the girls that are the cheerleading squad with her. Kevin had to drop off her night bag at the house and help his dad with something at the police station. His dad was the Police Sheriff in Riverdale and everyone loved him. He was kind, friendly, fair, and always treated Betty like the daughter he never had. He held a special place for Betty in his heart. She had helped Kevin when his mother passed away when he was only 10 and then at 13, she helped Kevin sit down with his father to tell him that he was gay. As long as he could remember, Betty was Kevin’s rock and vice versa and Chief Keller couldn’t be more grateful for a better friend for Kevin. When Kevin told him that Betty was sleeping over, he already knew that Alice couldn’t know about it, which he was fine. He felt bad for Betty sometimes. He knew that her mother put a lot of pressure on her at such a young age and he knew that Betty always came over to escape and he was okay with it.

_K: Hey, omw to Pop’s now. Should be there in 10 minutes._

     Betty didn’t realize Kevin had texted her. Right after being dropped off, she saw one of her classmates, Trev, who was also part of the school newspaper with her. He had ask her about an article that he wanted to include in that month’s issue and wanted to run it by Betty. By the time she had finished talking to Trev and walked to her unofficial reserved booth, Kevin walked in.

“Ugh, I can not WAIT for this party tonight. It’s going to be killer especially since Reggie is hosting it. You know his parties are one of the best, besides Cheryl’s.” Kevin said as he sat down right across from Betty. Betty laughed at Kevin’s enthusiasm for a party. He loved parties. “As long as you don’t leave me, like you did last time. Or at least tell me you are leaving so I don’t have to go looking for you when I’m ready to leave.” Betty said as she smirked and rolled her eyes. Kevin put his hand on his chest as if he was offended to Betty’s truthful accusation. Kevin somehow always found a guy to hookup with at any party that he went to. The last few times it had been Moose Mason, a closeted gay football player. Kevin had been tired of hiding their relationship, whatever it was. He wanted to be with someone who was proud of who they were with. He understood why Moose was so scared to be outed. Being a gay football player was almost like a setup to get bullied. But what bothered Kevin the most is that Moose would pretend that he was in a relationship with a girl from another town and used that as an excuse to see Kevin.

“You know I don’t do it on purpose. Every guy I hook up with is either super closeted or super conservative so I have to run out of there.” Betty watched as Kevin’s attitude changed. She knew how he felt about being a secret.

“I get it, Kev. Don’t worry. You’re gonna find someone who is going to love you and be proud to be with you.” She reached over and squeezed his hand.

“Kevin! Betty!” Betty looked up as Kevin turned around to see Archie and Veronica walking toward them. Kevin turned back towards Betty, rolled his eyes, and moved out of the booth and sat next to Betty. Betty giggled at Kevin’s annoyance of the couple. She knew Kevin’s resistance to their relationship.

“Hey, guys!” Betty said.

“How come you didn’t tell us that you were already here?” Archie said as he waited for his girlfriend to get into the booth.

“I just got here and Betty got here maybe 15 minutes ago. So we haven’t been here too long.” Kevin said. Just as Veronica was about to thank Betty for letting Archie come over tonight, Pop Tate came over and asked if everyone wanted their usual. Betty opted out her strawberry milkshake for a water since she had to cheer tonight and didn’t want to have an upset stomach.

The bell of Pop’s rang, indicating someone entering the dinner. At first, everyone ignored it expecting it to be more of high schoolers. Since Archie was facing the entrance of Pop’s, he was one of the first to see who had entered the diner.

“You have to be fucking kidding me?” Archie said whose voice was mixed with anger and confusion. Betty looked up confused and followed Archie’s eyes and looked over her shoulder. “Why in the hell are snakes in here?” he said as Betty turned around.

Standing at the entrance of Pop’s were 4 leather jacket wearing people, one of them wearing an oddly familiar crown shaped beanie. Betty couldn’t stop staring at the on that stood more towards the front of the group, his head held high. As he scanned the room to find an open booth, his blue eyes connected with Betty’s green ones. He smirked and she felt the heat of blood come onto her cheek. Before she could make any type of reaction, she saw a flash of blue and yellow from the corner of her eyes.

“Archie, where are you going?” Veronica said while she grabbed her boyfriend’s sleeve. He pulled away and approach the small group.

“You guys need to fucking leave. You don’t belong here.” Archie said with an authority in his voice. As he said that, two other seniors that were on the football team, Chuck Clayton and Reggie Mantle, came up behind Archie. Betty was taken back on how Archie was acting. She knew he was fond of the Southside but she knew he wasn’t the confrontational type. At least he wasn’t when they were together. She looked at Veronica who was just staring at Archie like a deer in headlights. Even she was surprised by this new side of Archie.

“Oh, really? And who is going to make us leave? You and your backup band?” said the tall boy that was in the back of the group. Like the guy that saved, he had jet black hair. He was a little taller than the boy with the crowned beanie and the other boy in the group. The last member of the group was a girl about Betty’s height. She had brown hair with pink streaks in it.

“I’ll toss you out on your ass like the piece of trash you are.” Chuck said over Archie’s shoulders. His hands were crossed over his chest.  
Before either group said anything else, Pop stepped out from the kitchen.

“Archibald Andrews, go sit back down. And bring Reginald and Chuck with you. You are causing a scene.”

“But Pop, they don’t belong here.They’re snakes.” Archie said while he eyed down the group in front of him.

“I don’t care. Mr. Jones and his friends haven’t bothered anyone. Right now, the only who is being rude is you. So go back to your booths and enjoy your food.” No one messed with Pop. It’s not like he was mean or scary. He was the kindest person in Riverdale but he never took crap from anyone. He treated everyone with the same respect whether you were from Northside or Southside. Archie, Reggie, and Chuck went back to their seats but not without staring down the Serpents.

“Well then, Mr. Jones. How are you? Are you and your friends hungry?” Pop said as he lead the group to the opposite side of the diner.

“How can Pop let them in here? They’re fucking snakes.” Archie spat out.

“So what, Arch? They weren’t doing anything wrong.” Betty said, slightly annoyed that he was acting this way.

“They don’t belong here. Forget this, I’m fucking leaving. Let’s go, Ronnie.” He got up from the booth and grabbed Veronica’s hand.

“But Archiekins…” she whined but complied and followed Archie out the door. The other football players that were at Pop’s followed as well.

“What the fuck was up with Archie?” Kevin said as he moved back to his original spot across from Betty, where Archie and Veronica had just previously left.

“I don’t know, but it was so unlike him.” Betty answered although her mind was on the blue eyed boy. Before Betty could even try and changed the subject, Kevin must have read her mind.

“Betty, I think the guy Pop was talking to ‘Mr. Jones’ is the guy that helped you the other day.”

“I don’t know, Kev. I doubt it.” She tried to avoid Kevin’s eyes knowing that he would be able to tell she was lying.

“Elizabeth Cooper, you were thinking the same thing, weren’t you?! It is him, isn’t it?” She sighed and shrugged. Of course it was him and of course Betty would attract a Southside Serpent. Her luck worked like that.

“Come on, let’s pay. We have to get ready for the rally and we both know that you take forever to get ready.” Betty said to Kevin who was finishing up his milkshake and fries. They made their way to Pop at the register when Betty felt eyes on her. She looked over her right shoulder and saw Jughead (although she only knew him as Jones) looking at her. Her eyes widened and he smirked. He barely knew her and he already liked the pink that came onto her cheeks. She and Kevin paid and were about to walk out of Pop’s until a voice stopped them.

“Bye, Betty.” a husky voice said to the left of Betty and Kevin. They looked and saw Jughead watching them. His 3 friends had turned their heads to see who he was addressing. Shock in their eyes when they saw the blonde All-American girl standing next to a brown haired boy. Jughead winked at her and just when he thought Betty was going to run out, he heard her.

“Bye, Jones.” he looked up at her and saw her smile wave as her friend pulled her out of Pop’s.

 

After the Pep Rally, Betty had to change of her cheer uniform. Kevin drove them, as well as Cheryl, to his house. Cheryl wasn’t always nice to Betty and Kevin. She used to say cruel and mean things to them, even when her brother Jason and Polly got married. She always thought Betty came from a perfect family. Sure she heard the talk about Alice Cooper but she never thought it was true. That wasn’t until Cheryl overheard Alice telling Betty she was gaining weight and that she should look Cheryl after the bridesmaid fitting. In that moment, Cheryl knew that her and Betty were both suffering. She consoled Betty and Betty did the same for her when Penelope Blossom would degrade Cheryl. They got really close after that, probably closer than Betty and Veronica they just didn’t realize it. Cheryl even told Betty that she was bisexual in their junior year of high school and that she looked at Kevin with admiration since he was proud of who he was. That was why she bullied him a lot. After that Kevin, Betty, and Cheryl had a special connection. But that didn’t stop Cheryl from being mean to everyone else.

“Betty, you are not wearing a sweater tonight. No way!” Cheryl said as she was sitting on Kevin’s bed.

“I agree. You need to show off that gorgeous body you have.” Kevin said. He was sitting on the chair from his desk. He knew his best friend and body issues. She didn’t see herself the way he and Cheryl saw her. He knew Archie never outfront complimented her and Cheryl knew that her mother always shamed her. As much as they tried to changed her mind, she didn’t see it.

“I have a T-Shirt I can wear.” Betty said innocently.

Cheryl rolled her eyes and got off Kevin’s bed. She walked to a black duffle bag on the floor near Kevin’s closet. “That’s why I packed some clothes I think you should wear. Here, try this on. Wear it with the shorts you have on.” She threw something green to Betty and pointed for her to go to the bathroom. She walked to the bathroom and couldn’t believe what Cheryl made her wear.

“Cheryl, I am not wearing this. Are you crazy?!” Betty said as she walked back into Kevin’s bedroom.

“Um, yes you are! Betty, you look fucking hot!” Kevin exclaimed. “Look at yourself!” He turned her to his full body mirror and Betty was shocked at how her good body looked. She wearing high waisted shorts that had some holes in it and a white bodysuit that had a deep V neckline in it. It accentuated her chest area but nothing too crazy.

“All you need to do is let down your ponytail. You have natural waves so it will be perf- I mean amazing.” Cheryl stopped herself. She knew that Betty hated that word. She helped Betty put finishing touches on her hair and makeup. Cheryl got ready next and she wore a tight black romper with red vans that matched her red hair. At first, Betty started to feel self-conscious but she remembered how much Kevin and Cheryl said how good she looked.

“Guys, I’ve been talking to someone.” Cheryl said as Kevin put on his T-Shirt.

“Wait, what?!”

“Oh my God! Who?!

“Some girl. She’s really nice and completely different than anyone I ever liked before.” Cheryl explained.

“What is she like?” Betty asked as she sat down next to Cheryl.

“She’s amazing, Betty. She really wants to get to know me for me, you know?”

“Aw, Cher, that’s great.” Kevin said as he rubbed her arm.

“I’m worried because she’s from the Southside and I don’t know what people will say.” Betty didn’t know what to say. She heard a lot of things about the Southside.

“Who gives a shit?! Like people on the Northside are any better. All they do is judge everyone else.” Kevin said as he got up from his bed. Betty knew he was right. Who cares?

“He’s right, Cher. Do what makes you happy.”

“Well, she invited me to a party. Tonight.” Cheryl said looking at Kevin and Betty. Kevin’s eyes widened a little. Betty’s mouth dropped but she closed it as soon as it opened. She and Kevin made eye contact. They knew what they had to do.  
Betty held Cheryl’s hand and Cheryl looked at her with a tiny bit of sadness in her eyes.

“I guess we’re going to a party in Southside."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it?! I hope so.
> 
> Leave any comments that you want, I appreciate them all. Thank you thank you for reading xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin, Betty, and Cheryl go to the party. What happens when Betty sees Jughead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry this took so to come out but I wanted to make sure that it was just right for you.
> 
> Thank you guys for all the love you are giving this fic. I appreciate it sooo much!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Love you guys, thank you so much reading!!!!!! I hope you enjoy it, xx

Kevin and Betty questioned Cheryl about how her and this girl met while they were on their way to the party. Her name was Toni and she was their age but graduated a year earlier. They met at a party over the summer and have been hanging out ever since. The trio didn’t notice the shift in atmosphere when the cab entered the Southside. 13 minutes later, the cab pulled up in front of a secluded home. When they stepped out of the cab, they did notice a few houses to left and right, but also noted that it wasn’t like the Northside of Riverdale. Unlike the house in front of them, the houses in Riverdale like Betty’s and Kevin’s were close together only having a fence separating them. The house and like the others one around it had a good amount of distance between them, about 50 feet.

“Are you sure this is it?” Kevin asked Cheryl unable to mask the nervousness in his voice.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure, Kev. Besides the blasting music, the address on the mailbox matches the one that Toni gave me.” Cher said annoyed at her friend’s stupid question. “I just texted her that we’re here. She said she’s coming out.”

“Cher, she knows we’re coming, right?” Betty asked knowing that Cher is the worst person to communicate plans with.

“Of course, Betty. She even asked me to bring my friends so she can meet you guys.” As she finished Cheryl finished her sentence a girl with pink streaks in her hair and fishnet stockings came out from the house. Cheryl’s face lit up into a huge genuine smile, something rare for her.

“Oh and guys I forgot to mention, she’s in the Southside Serpents.” Betty and Kevin eyes grew wide. They couldn’t believe what they just heard. Before they could questioned Cheryl, they watched her run to the girl that matched her height. They couldn’t deny how pretty she was. She wore a high-waisted black skirt with fishnet stockings, a mid cropped black shirt,black Doc Martins, and to complete her outfit a black leather jacket.

“Toni, these are my friends Betty and Kevin. Kevin and Betty, this is Toni.”

“Nice to meet you guys.! I’ve been dying to meet some of Cheryl’s friends.” Toni said. Betty and Kevin didn’t miss the adoration that were of both of the girls’ eyes. At first Betty was apprehensive to meet Toni after Cheryl’s revelation of Toni’s gang membership, but now she was just happy for her friend.

“It’s nice to meet you, as well. Cheryl hasn’t stopped talking about you since we got into the cab.” Kevin said.

“Yeah, we wanted to tell her shut up but she was so cute.” Betty laughed. Toni laughed at the same time and kissed Cheryl on the cheek while she stared down her two closest friends.

“It’s okay, Cher. If it helps, I talk about you to my friends all the time.” Cheryl turned and smiled.

“Well, we aren’t going to stay out here all night. Let’s go inside.” Toni said as she took Cheryl’s hand and walked up the stairs towards the house. Kevin and Betty linked arms and followed the two girls.

The house was filled with teenagers, some adorning leather jackets with a green snake on the back. Toni led the trio to into the house and straight into the kitchen and handed each of them blue plastic cups filled with whatever was in the huge punch bowl. As Betty and Kevin looked around their surroundings, Toni led Cheryl to the middle of the house to the dance floor. Betty couldn’t deny the happiness that was in her friend’s face. It was infectious.

“You know, for someone that is so opinionated on where people come from, I’m surprised that Cheryl went for Toni. Don’t get me wrong, I love it. But still, would never have thought.” Kevin said, basically taking the exact thought out of Betty’s head.

“Yeah, I know. I was thinking the same thing. But I don’t think I have ever seen her this happy, even at our sleepovers.” Kevin laughed as he agreed with Betty. A flash of green walked in front of them while they continued laughing. Betty looked at the leather jacket and the green snake that laid on the back. Her eyes widened and she looked up at Kevin who looked at her confused.

“What Betty? What’s wrong?”

“Oh my God, Kev! He might be here tonight!”

“Who?!” As if on cue, Jughead walked in the house, unbeknownst to Betty and Kevin.

“The guy from the dinner! Jones! Remember?”

“Oh! So what? Maybe you’ll finally have a decent conversation and then that you can rip his clothes off. Cause if you don’t, I for sure will.” Betty laughed at her best friend’s confession.

“Come on, Betty. Let’s dance”, Kevin said as he took Betty by the hand and bringing her to the dance floor, where Cheryl and Toni were swaying against each other.

Jughead wasn’t really one for parties. He hated them actually but he had to show face especially since rank in the Serpents. Tonight, he had no excuse on why he couldn’t go. He had no runs to do and he didn’t need to keep watch for any Ghoulies around Riverdale. His friends, Sweet Pea, Joaquin, and Fangs dragged him. They knew he never had fun and always secluded himself from group events but he need to live a little. At the end of the day, he still was only 19 years old. He was outside in the backyard of the Serpent meeting house with Fangs and Joaquin. Sweet Pea had went in the house to get some more beers for the 4 of them. As he waited for his beer, he looked around at all the drunk people around him, dancing and having fun. Some were by the huge fire pit, some were playing flip cup or beer pong. He could hear the blaring music from inside the house and wondered how people could stay in there without their ears hurting. As he looked towards the house, he saw Sweet Pea come back from the house with a cocky smile on his face and no beers in hands.

“Bro! What the fuck? Where are the beers?” Joaquin said, basically reading Jughead’s mind.

“What? Oh shit, sorry. I got a girl’s number and I forgot.”

“Of course you did. It’s fine, I’ll go get them myself since you can’t handle the task.” Jughead said slightly annoyed. As much as he loved his best friends, Sweet Pea was the one that he wanted to punch the most. He usually cared where he was putting his dick after a good party. Jughead walked into the crowded house. Usually people would move when they saw him. He brought some type of fear or intimidation with him. He pushed through the tight spaces and finally reached the kitchen. As he walked to the fridge, his eyes quickly lifted up and saw a flash on blonde in front of him. He knew that no one had blonde hair in Southside. When he looked up, he saw Betty dancing and laughing with that same brown-haired boy he always saw her with. A weird feeling of jealousy came over him when he saw the way he twirled her. He watched her tilt her head back as the boy whispered something into her ear.  
Wait? How does Toni know her? He thought when he saw Toni and some red-haired chick laugh with her.

“Yo, Jug, what’s taking you so long?” Sweet Pea said, “You complain about me but yet you’re staring into space.”

“Sorry, I was thinking that maybe we should play beer pong outside. Set up another table. Get Toni and bring her outside so we can all play.” Jughead grabbed some beers and some plastic cups to setup the game. He heard Sweet Pea scream over the music to grab Toni’s attention. Jug didn’t know what he was doing. He hated parties so why was he starting a game at one? He went outside before Sweet Pea or Toni even made it. He told Fangs and Joaquin to set up another table and help him set the game up. He hoped that Betty followed Toni outside. He wanted to get to know her but he wasn’t much of a talker. He could be very cocky but he never really showed it.  
As he set the game up, he heard her voice.  
“Kevin, you sure you want to play? We don’t even know Toni’s friends like that?”

“Oh, who cares, Betty. It’s one night and who knows? Maybe Toni has a gay friend for me to hang out with?” Jughead didn’t realize the tension he had in his shoulders until he let out a breath finding out that the brown-haired boy, or Kevin, was gay. Jughead pretended that he didn’t just hear Betty and Kevin and when he turned around, she had a surprised look on her face. He could see the rise of color on her cheeks when she realized who he was and that he was at the party. The color on her cheek and the way she positioned her body behind Kevin boosted Jughead’s confidence because he knew the effect her had on her.

“Hi Betty.” he said with a smirk. Betty couldn’t believe he was actually here. Her and Kevin joked about it but she didn’t think he would be here.

“Hi J-Jones.” she nervously said. She looked at Kevin and Jughead could have swore he winked at her. She rolled her eyes at her friend but still laughed at their hidden message.

“Jughead! Give me the other cups and the rest of the beer so I can set this side up of the game.” Sweet Pea said as he walked over to Betty, Kevin, and Jughead. “Who are these guys?”

“I’m Betty and this is Kevin. We came with Cheryl and Toni.” Betty said, still trying to register Jughead’s name. As if Kevin read her mind, he asked.

“I’m sorry, is Jughead your real name?”

“Yeah its my nickname. My real name is worse than this, trust me.” he chuckled.

“C’mon guys, let’s pick teams.”

“I want Betty!” Cheryl and Kevin yelled at the same time. It had the 5 Serpents staring at them in surprise.

“But babe, I want to be on your team.” Toni said.

“FINE! It’s just that Betty is THE best at beer pong. Like literally.” Cheryl explained.

“Well, that’s good for me. You’re on my team Betty.” Kevin said.

 

“I think you should be on my team.” a voice behind Kevin said. Kevin turned around a saw a guy with blue eyes, not like Jughead’s, and black hair. “I’m Joaquin.”

“Um, okay.” Kevin knew that Joaquin was gay. His gay-dar sensed it and honestly he didn’t mind it. Joaquin was very good-looking.

“I guess that leaves you with me. Sweet Pea and Fangs are always on the same team.” Jughead said to Betty.

“Yeah, sure. Sounds like a plan.”

“Are you really that good at beer pong?”

“Yeah. I found out at a party last year and it was the first time I ever played. My ex and his friend were playing against Cheryl and some other classmate of ours. Cheryl asked me to replace her “teammate” and I just went with it. It was my favorite night.” Jughead watched her talk. He watched her eyes light up when she talked about something she loved.

“That sounds like a great night. We’re going to need your skills since Fangs and SP are undefeated. Toni usually just gives up after the first game and Joaquin usually plays with me so this is a new dynamic.” Betty couldn’t deny how good looking he was. He was tall and broad. He wore all black down to his shoes. His eyes really stood out compared to his outfit.

As the games went on, Toni and Cheryl gave up much to Cheryl’s dismay. She wasn’t one to give up but when Toni mentioned tequila shots, she knew she was game. Kevin and Joaquin played a little longer but then went to take shots with the girls and then went “missing” from the party. That just left Sweet Pea, Fangs, Betty, and Jughead. Jughead was surprised at Betty. He genuinely thought her and her friends were exaggerating about her beer pong skills. But after the first game, he knew that he wouldn’t have to carry the team like he usually does with Toni. Sweet Pea would get frustrated because he was usually the one that would be the best. Betty challenged the entire game and whatever shot that Sweet Pea made, she would counter. It was funny to watch.  
Betty could feel the buzz from all the alcohol. Alcohol always brought the more relaxed and fun Betty. She never had to worry about anything when she was tipsy. But this time she knew she was drunk.

“I think I’m going to head home now.” Betty said slurring her words slightly. She checked her phone and it was 3:08AM. Around her, she could see that the party wasn’t dying out anytime  
soon but she knew she needed to get home. She looked around for Kevin and Toni and she couldn’t find them.

“Jug, do you know where my friends are?” Betty held onto Jughead’s arm. She could feel the world spinning.

“I think Kevin went upstairs with Joaquin and Toni and Cheryl left like two hours ago.”

“Can you get Kevin? We need to get back to his house. I have to be up early.”

“Yeah, sure let’s go.”

Betty didn’t remember what happened after that. She remembers Jughead grabbing her hand to go get Kevin and everything else was fuzzy. She woke up next to a sleeping Kevin. When she got up from bed, she ran to the bathroom. She made it to the toilet just in time. She threw up whatever she drank from last night for what felt like forever. She went back in Kevin’s room to grab her toothbrush from her toiletry bag. As she brushed her teeth, Kevin ran into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. After flushing, he put the seat down and sat down. He rubbed his temples and groaned.

“We got so drunk last night.”

“I know. I don’t think we ever got like that before.”

“But it was so fun. Literally the best night.”

“I’m sure for you since you disappeared with loverboy.”

“He was so amazing, in every way. I don’t know if anything will come of it but it was the best night ever. Oh, and you and Jughead were so cute.”

“What do you mean?” Betty said curiously. She couldn’t remember everything of last night.

“Joaquin drove us home last night and Jughead sat in the back with you. You kept saying ‘don’t leave me, Juggie. We’re made for each other.’ and he would laugh with you and he held your hand. But you passed out and he carried you into my bed. It was so sweet.” Betty couldn’t believe what he was saying. She had no recollection of what he was saying.

After leaving Kevin’s house, Betty went home and helped her mother clean the house. Betty was good at hiding her hangovers from her mother. For the rest of the weekend, Betty tried to remember the party and her interaction with Jughead. She text Cheryl and Kevin and their excuse was that they wanted to stay in and just relax that night. Betty was going to use her mom as an excuse that she had a bad night. When Monday came around, the trio kept with their story when people asked why they didn’t go to Reggie’s party. Everyone seemed to believe them.

Betty was in her favorite class, English, when she felt her phone vibrate. She took it out of her pocket and hid it under her desk. She thought it was Kevin telling her where he would meet her or Cheryl letting her know about Vixen practice. When she unlocked her phone, she saw a number she didn’t know. She opened the message and at first was confused but then it registered. Did she give him her number that night of drunk actions?

_Still think we are made for each other?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead finally go on a "date". What comes from it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter!! I wrote and wrote and wrote and by the time I finished I thought it was too long. But I couldn't bring myself to cut anything off.
> 
> Thank you for all of your support and love!! You guys keep me going to continue you this fic. Love you x.

  When Betty got the text during her English class, she felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She was surprised that he would ever text her. She was simple and plain. Everyone said that about her. They were surprised Archie even went for her with her pastel color sweaters and light washed jeans. She always had her hair up in a perfect ponytail and her makeup was always natural. Her mother would never allow her to wear anything dark or bright. Not many boys at school put interest in her, even when she was with Archie. So why was a Southside Serpent interested in her?

    She wasn’t sure if she should answer him but she remembered Kevin gushing about how sweet he was to her. She waited until she had her free period with Kevin to show him the message. He was so excited that he gave Betty a tight hug. 

“Betty, girl, this is exciting!”

“I don’t know, Kev. I don’t want to get hurt again.” Betty, although over her feelings for Archie, wasn’t over the fact that he fell for her best friend. She always said she was okay with it but she wasn’t. She may have her “okay” or “permission” but she wasn’t okay. It was the other reason she broke up with Archie. Her two best friends broke her heart. She wasn’t sure what a stranger would do with it. 

Just as Kevin was about to say something about needing to live in the moment, Veronica called out to them.

“Betty! Kevin! Where have you guys been? I feel like I haven’t seen you around. We need bestie time.”

“V, we both have been busy. With the Blue and Gold and studying, I have just been focusing on school.” Kevin could feel the tension from Betty’s body.

“Same, Veronica. I just agreed to help Betty with the gossip column for the B&G so I don’t have a lot of time right now.” Betty turned to Kevin as he lied right to Veronica’s face. She made sure Veronica couldn’t see her eyes grow wide. 

“Oh, B, I didn’t know that you needed help with the newspaper. I could have helped.” Veronica said curiously. 

“Well, Kevin kept saying he need to put something on his college resume and I needed to add something to the newspaper.” Betty lied but Veronica seemed to believe it. 

“Well, we need to go and start with this issue with the B&G. We’ll hang soon, Veronica.” Kevin said as he pulled Betty toward the direction of Blue and Gold office. “God, I can’t stand her sometimes. Trying to be such a good friend when she basically broke girl code and stole Archie.” 

“It doesn’t matter to me, Kev.” With that, Kevin knew the conversation was over. He started to talk to Betty about the text Jughead sent.

“Are you going to text Jughead back?”

“You know, I think so.” Kevin screamed yes and Betty laughed.

 

_ B: If I’m going to be honest, I don’t remember that conversation. But I would love to hear your take on it.  _

 

Jughead chuckled at her response. He figured she wouldn’t remember. She probably didn’t remember putting her number in his phone. She couldn’t remember where she put her wristlet and her phone was in there. She called it using his phone and he saved it. When he was about to respond, he saw the bubbles pop up indicating that she was texting back again.

_ B: But I do remember that you owe me Pop’s since I beat you at flip cup. When can I take you up on that? _

Was she asking him on a date?

_ J: Today? 4ish? _

_ B: Great, I’ll see you then.  _

 

    Betty couldn’t wait until school finished. She had told Kevin and Cheryl that she was going to Pop’s to meet Jughead and they were honestly excited for her but that didn’t stop Cheryl from warning her to be careful of who they may see there. When school finished, she rushed to her locker and exchanged whatever books she didn’t to ones she did. She did her best to avoid Veronica so she wouldn’t ask her to hangout.  She hid in the Blue and Gold office until she knew everyone would be gone. As she was about to walk to Pop’s, Betty realized that she had no ride to get there ad the walk would be too long and she would be late meeting up with Jughead. 

_ B: Hey! Um, do you think you could pick me up from school? I just realized that I don’t have a ride.  _

_ J: Yeah, no problem. Be there in 20. _

    Jughead would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous to meet up with Betty. He knew he shouldn’t be, she didn’t judge him that night at the party. He arrived a few minutes early to Pop’s knowing that Betty would be there soon since she was probably going to get a ride from Kevin. He had ordered his usual and then asked Pop for Betty’s order. Pop gave him a confused look but then a small knowing smile landed on his face. 15 minutes before they were supposed to meet, Jughead felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. When he read her text, he thought he was about to read her ditching him. He was surprised that she was asking for a ride. 

“Hey Pop, can I actually get those orders to go?” Jughead asked over the counter to Pop who looked over from the little kitchen window. 

“Of course, Jughead.” 

 

    At that moment, he wished he brought his car and not the motorcycle. He didn’t want to mess up the food. When he arrived at Riverdale High, he was about to text Betty to let him know he was outside but he saw her blonde ponytail facing him. She was talking to what he assumed a friend or classmate. He revved his engine to get her attention and when she turned around to see what the noise that interrupted her, Jughead swore he would hurt anyone who wipe that smile from her face. Her smiled met her eyes and she waved to the person she was talking to and headed towards Jughead.

 

    Betty could have sworn her heart stopped when she saw Jughead leaning against his motorcycle. He was so good looking and amazingly sweet to her. His eyes never left hers as she walked toward him. She thought it was shocking that Jughead was willing to meet her at Pop’s, date or no date. She hoped that whatever she was feeling would be reciprocated at one point but she also know that she didn’t want to rush into things with someone she technically didn’t really know.

“Hey, thanks again for the ride. I forgot to ask Kevin to drive me to Pop’s to meet you.”

“It’s no problem, honestly.” Jughead said smiling down at her. They were both contrasts of each other. She was wearing pastel pink, like when he first saw her, and he was wearing black, as always, but noticed that his shirt for today had a huge ‘S’ on it. He watched her eyes flicker to the bike behind him. 

“I’m going to assume you’ve never been on a motorcycle before.” 

“Um, no, I haven’t. Never thought I would either.”

“It’s not as scary as people say. As long as you hold on, you’ll be fine.” For some reason, Betty trusted him. She knew that he was this scary gang leader but to her, he was just a regular teenager trying to live. 

“O-okay. Let’s go to Pop’s.”

“Oh, well, um, I was thinking we would go somewhere different. I was at Pop’s when you texted me and I had already ordered for us. But I thought that since I had to pick you up we could go somewhere, just the two of us.” Betty didn’t know what to say, but she knew she wanted to go with him. She nodded and he helped her on the bike. He handed her his helmet and she realized that he didn’t have a second one. 

“Jughead, you don’t have a helmet for yourself.”

“I’ve been riding this since I was 13, I think I’ll be fine. But you- you need to hold on tight.”, Jughead told her as he put on her helmet on for her and the revved up the engine. She put her arms around his waist and he took off. She watched the scenery that they passed and she could understand why he liked to ride. The thrill made Riverdale worth living in. 

    He made his way to toward Sweetwater River but he didn’t stop in the parking lot like she thought he would. He continued up the concrete path, which then turned in a dirt path (which Betty was pretty sure no one drove up) that lead to an open field on a hill that looked on the river and the forest that stood behind it. It was breathtaking. 

“Wow Jug, this is beautiful.” Betty said as she got off the motorcycle and took the helmet off. 

“I come here to think a lot. It's the only place where I don’t feel that I have to prove my place in this town. I’ve never brought anyone up here before.” Betty felt a warmth grow in her. He trusted her, just like she did him. She saw a table close to the edge of the hill and he led her there. He had Pop’s in his hand and laid out their food. At first she was surprised he knew her order but he told her that he just asked Pop to get whatever her regular was. 

    They talked the entire time. They didn’t realize that they had so much in common. They both loved crime novels and writing. She found out that he liked to take pictures and she genuinely liked being a cheerleader, something her mother was actually against since Polly was a cheerleader and she had gotten pregnant. Betty was surprised that Jughead wrote for Southside High’s newspaper, the Red and Black. She was impressed on how intelligent he was and he was surprised on how funny she could be, well he knew she was funny but that was when she was drunk. They spoke what they feared the most; Her’s was not living life for herself and his was living like people expect of him. It was so natural for them to open up to one another. She found out that his dad was actually the leader of the Southside Serpents and owned a bar in the Southside.

“Jug?”

“Yeah?”

“How come Archie doesn’t like you? I have this feeling like that night at Pop’s was more personal than beside “Serpents don’t belong here”.” Jughead sighed knowing that Betty would probably asked this sooner or later. She spoke highly of Archie when she told him about her friends at school. 

“Truthfully?” She nodded as he asked. “Well, my dad and his dad used to work together, in construction.  Fred's business had originally started with both him and my dad. Everything was actually going well for both of them. It was going to be a joint business but then my mom left and took my little sister with her. My dad didn’t know how to handle it. He started drinking to cope with feeling of heartbreak. He started to slack at work and then he started to steal tools and money to get extra money for the alcohol. Fred found out and instead of calling the cops, he just told my dad to leave and not come back. I guess Archie’s issue with me stems from that. But what most people don’t know is that my dad had put most of the money for the business first. If it wasn't for him, Fred wouldn't be where he is now. My dad and Fred were best friends. Archie and I were never really close but this really put a strain on whatever friendship our dads wanted for us.” Betty was shocked. She didn’t expect such an honest answers about his family. 

“Why did your mom leave? And why did she take your sister?”

“Honestly, I’m not entirely sure. I know for sure my dad wasn't drinking until after she left. I just think she didn’t want to live in this small town anymore. She always used to say that her dream was to leave Riverdale and become an artist. My dad didn’t want to leave cause of the business, so she just packed up and left. Why she only took my sister? I don’t know and I really don’t give a fuck. No parent should just pick one over the other and leave the other stranded. My dad is getting better, finally. Even with being in the gang, he's been sober for two years now. I couldn’t be more proud of him.” Betty watched as he smiled thinking about his father. It was a beautiful smile. “Can I ask you something now?”

“Of course.”

“Why did you date Archie and why did you really breakup?” Betty didn’t expect that. 

“Truthfully? I dated Archie because he was my best friend, the person I trusted the most. We grew up together, being next door neighbors. Plus his mom and my mom were great friends. We started going out because of a game of truth or dare. It was the summer before sophomore year and his dad let him have a few friends over. It was an app on his phone. It dared him to kiss his crush and he kissed me. I was shocked at first, I won’t lie. But then when everyone left, we spoke and he said he liked me for a while. I had always liked him, since as long as I could remember. We took a chance and it was amazing. Enter Veronica. She came from New York City in junior year. She caught Archie’s eye the moment she walked through the school door. But he always said he loved me. But the vibe was different. He didn't walk me to my classes. Instead he would walk with his guy friends. Or if Veronica was with me, then he would walk with me. He wouldn't hold my hand as much in public. Even sexually was different. I mean I had nothing to compare it to but that's what I mean. It was as great as he could come. But then when our relationship started to change, so did the sex. He was either too quick like he wanted to get it over with or he worshipped me, which he used to never do. He was always in the moment type of guy. But he would look at me and I knew he was thinking of her. It hurt me.” Betty didn’t realize she was crying and that Jughead held her hands. 

“As I talk about it now, I think I had to fake a few orgasms just so I can leave and then cry in my room. I knew it was over as soon as she walked into the door. I used to tell Kevin about my doubts all the time. At first he thought I was just being jealous since every guy thought Veronica was hot. She was the new girl after all. But something in me knew better. Veronica became my best girl friend which made everything more complicated. I love her and she always had my back. But I saw the longing looks she gave Archie. I wasn't oblivious as they thought I was. Kevin started to notice it too. He noticed their small flirty jokes and small touches. Me and Archie’s relationship just started to fizzle out after that. I wanted to fight for it but I always thought “for what?”, you know? I had come home early from hanging with Kevin and Cheryl and I was about to text Archie to let him know that I was home and to see if I could come over, when I saw him and Veronica kissing in his room. They didn’t see me but fuck, I saw them. In that moment my heart broke. The two people I trusted had hurt me the most. I cried all night. I went into my shower and I just cried. I tucked myself in my bed and cried. But when I woke up, I realized that what me and Archie wasn’t real love. So I went over his house the next day and told him that were drifting apart. After we both cried, why he cried I don’t know, but I cried because I felt like I was doing something for me. Then right before I left, I basically gave him permission to him dating Veronica and then the week school started, they became public. If Kevin were here, he would be cursing them. Honestly, he has been my rock. He doesn’t know that I caught Archie cheating. I’m too embarrassed.”

“Betty, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Honestly, I should have punched Archie at Pop's now knowing this. What an asshole. ” Jughead said. Betty lifted her eyes and Jughead lost his breathe. Due to Betty crying, her eyes were a more vibrant green then they usually were. The puffiness really made them stand out.  She got up from the table and hugged him. It was the first time she finally told her truth. 

    Jughead drove Betty home. Her parents were still at the Register office typing whatever articles they needed to finish, so Jughead was able to drop her right in front of her house. 

“Thanks Jug for a great day. I really enjoyed it.”

“Anytime, Betty. But I hope this isn’t the first and last time I get to see you.”  _ Was he asking her out again? _ They were both standing on the sidewalk, Betty’s back to her house and Jug’s to his bike. 

“It won’t be, as long as you want to see me.” 

“Well, I mean, of course I want to see you.” Betty couldn’t believe how nervous he was.

“Do I sense Jughead Jones, Southside Serpent, nervous to ask a girl out?” He laughed at her teasing him. He shook his head and his eyes flickered to her lips. 

    Without warning, he put his right hand on the lower part of her back and pulled her towards him. Betty’s eyes grew wide and her cheeks got pink. His left hand went to her face and sat on her cheek. His thumb rubbed her cheeks. He slowly pulled her face to his as he pulled his down to hers. She instinctively pushed herself on to her toes to try and match his height. Her eyes closed as she felt his breath reach her mouth. Their lips touched and Betty felt herself melt into him. Her arms went around his neck and both his hands cradled her face. The kiss was soft but there was a lot of feelings behind it. Their mouths moved slowly over the other and Jughead slowly entered his tongue in her mouth. She moaned as she accepted it. She decided in that moment that the taste of winterfresh and cigarettes was her new favorite flavor. They pulled back and leaned their foreheads together. She looked up at him and she smiled and he was lost. 

“Goodnight, Juggie. I’ll text you tomorrow.”

“I’ll be waiting. Goodnight, Betts.” He watched her walk into her house and closed the door but not without waving him off. 

She watched him drive off on his motorcycle. When she was inside her house, she leaned against the door. Her hand went to her lips and she could still feel the spark as she smiled. She had to text Kevin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the love that you have given this fic!! I really appreciate it! I hope enjoyed this chapter and I promise that I will do my best to get the next one out faster. I think that one might have a small time jump.
> 
> Always leave your comments, I love reading them.!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead comes to Betty rescue. What does he do when he finds out her secret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter of this fic! I am so excited for this chapter and I am so so sorry it took this long to come out. 
> 
> Just know that this is where Betty's self harm comes to light.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading this!! I absolutely love all the support you have given me. xx

It’s been literally a month since their first date at Sweetwater River and Betty and Jughead was still going strong. When she wasn’t studying or working on the Blue and Gold, she was with him. She didn’t realize how happy he would make her. In the month of them seeing one another, he made her feel confident and beautiful. He was extremely encouraging when she was struggling to finish her paper for her AP English class or when she has writer’s block for the Blue and Gold. He knew how to calm down and refocus herself. She hadn’t told him about her anxiety and self-harming, but she had been close. When she was home, her mother was always on top of her, making sure that she was nothing less than perfect. Although she was the happiest she had been, she still couldn’t control her feeling of being controlled by Alice Cooper.

“Elizabeth, how are you doing at school? Are you studying properly?” Alice asked as she stood at the door frame of Betty’s room.

“Yes, mother. I’m studying right now actually.”

“You better be. I wouldn’t want to see your grades falter because of that cheerleading thing you do.” Betty had been using Vixen practice and the Blue and Gold as excuses so she could hang out with Jughead. She knew her mother would not approve of her seeing a Serpent, let alone a Southsider.

“Mom, I haven’t brought anything less than an A home from school.”

“There is no need to for the back talk, Elizabeth. We don’t want people talk about another Cooper failing, especially you Betty. There is already talk about you and Archie breaking up. Oh, and are you sure you are working hard at those cheerleading practices? You want to make sure you maintain your figure. Boys don’t like too many curves on girls.” Betty didn’t notice her hands turn into fists and her nails were pressing into her palm.

“I know, mother.”

“Good girl, Elizabeth. Make sure you go to sleep soon. We Cooper women don’t need bags under our eyes.” Alice said and then left Betty’s room. Betty got up from her bed and locked her door. She didn’t want another interruption from her mother. When she realized that her mother wouldn’t be coming back, the tears she had been holding back finally fell from her eyes. She couldn’t breathe. She felt like the world was caving in on her. She walked to her bed and grabbed her phone. She tried to call Kevin but after ringing for about a minute, the call went to voicemail. Betty’s hands started to shake and she didn’t know what to do. Kevin wasn’t answering and she couldn’t get in control. There was only one person that she knew she could rely on.

 

    Jughead just arrived at the Whyte Wyrm with Sweet Pea and Joaquin. They had just finished a weapon deal with a gang from Greendale. He was about to send a goodnight text to Betty knowing she probably had a long night of studying. As he reached into his pocket to get his phone, he felt his phone vibrate. As if Betty had read his mind from across town, Betty was calling him.

“Hey Betts, I was just about to text you.”

“Juggie..” she sniffled through the phone. She was trying to not let him hear her cry.

“Betty? What’s wrong?”

“I ca-can’t b-b-breathe. It’s all too much.”

“I’m on my way, baby. Don’t worry.” Jughead was usually very calm and collected. Even when someone had a gun to his head. But when it came Betty and hearing her cry, he didn’t know what to do. He never cared about someone that much. He parked his motorcycle around the block, knowing her mother would be home. He wasn’t sure how he was going to get to her room. Maybe he could sneak through the back door? As he walked to the side of her house, he saw a ladder laying on the ground. He was pretty sure that her dad had left it after cleaning the gutters after the rain storm they had a few days ago. He leaned the ladder up against the house and climbed and hoped that the window he was climbing to was Betty’s.

    When he got to the window, he leaned in a little and he swore his heart broke. Betty was on the floor near her bed. Her knees were pulled into her chest and her face was hidden into her knees. He lightly knocked on her window but she was crying so hard that she couldn’t hear it. He pulled up on her window hoping it wasn’t locked; it wasn’t. He stepped in her room and went straight to her, sitting down right next to her. He put his hand on her knee and she looked up. Jughead swore his broke for a second time that night. The light that was usually there, wasn’t. Tears streamed down her face as she looked up at him, not being able to breathe. She was so mad at her mother for treating her the way she did. She was mad at herself for letting her mother get to her like this. For giving in to her anxiety and pressing more crescent marks into her palms and lines in wrists. But she was even more angry at herself because she let Jughead see her weak.

“Betty, please, I need you to breathe.” Jughead begged. He rubbed her back, never breaking eye contact with her. He didn’t realize the tension in his body until his body relaxed when he saw that Betty’s breathing was going back to normal. He went to hold her hand when he saw the blood peeking through her curled fingers.

“Oh my God, Betty! What happen?! Let me get you a towel. Where’s the bathroom?” She looked behind her and Jughead got up from the floor and went to the bathroom. He found a dry towel hanging on the towel back. He brought it to the sink and wet a part of it. He checked around the bathroom for a first aid kit and found one underneath the sink. He should have been surprised when he opened it when he saw there was a lot of gauze and wraps, but after what he just saw, he wasn’t. He went back to Betty and took her hands to start cleaning the fresh wounds. As he was cleaning, Betty never stopped crying. Jughead did his best to soothe her but she was so embarrassed that she let him see her this way.

“I-I’m s-s-sorry.” Betty finally said since Jughead had been at her house. His head had snapped up and saw that she had finally stopped crying and was looking at him.

“You have nothing to apologize for, okay? But I need you to tell me what happened, baby. What made you do this?” Jughead said raising her now banged hands up. She went into every detail of her encounter with her mother. She went into detail on how she called Kevin first since he was the only one that knew. She told him when she started to hurt herself and that she hadn’t done this in months but that today she couldn’t stop. She had this darkness inside her that  During all this, Jughead just listened. He watched fresh tears fall from her face and he wiped them. He couldn’t believe that the girl that he spent any free time he had with as going through this. He admired her and her strength. He thought to himself that in this moment she couldn’t be more beautiful.

“There is something wrong with me, Jug. Something dark.”

“Don’t.” Jughead said. “There is nothing wrong with you. Do you understand me? Nothing. You are so strong, Betty. Everyone has a little darkness in them.”

“But there is, Jughead. I can’t even stop from hurting myself.”

“Well, I’ll help you. Me and Kevin will help you. But right now, I need you to pack a overnight bag. You’re not going to stay here tonight. Tell your mom that Kevin asked you to help you with homework.”

“But I have school tomorrow, Jug. I can’t just leave.”

“Yes, you can. You can tell your mom that fell asleep there by accident. Pack your bag now, Betty. I’ll take it with me when I climb out your window.”

“Okay, fine. But be careful, Archie’s bedroom is right there. I don’t want him seeing you and then telling my mother.” Betty said as she got a duffle bag from her closet. She packed clothes for school tomorrow, her pajamas, toothbrush, and whatever she thought she may need. She gave it to Jughead and he headed out through the window. Betty grabbed her backpack to make sure it looked believable. She walked downstairs and her mom was sitting on the couch reading a book with a glass of wine next to her.

“Hey, Mom. Kevin asked me help him with some homework. We also have to finish some articles for the Blue and Gold.”

“Elizabeth, it’s a school night. Do you have to do this tonight?”

“Yes. We have a quiz tomorrow and the teacher said if we understand the homework then we will understand the quiz. I finished homework but Kev is having trouble.” Betty was technically telling the truth. Her teacher did say to her class yesterday when he announced the quiz.

“Fine. Next time you guys should plan this earlier.”

“Yes, mother. Thank you.” With that, Betty walked out her house. She thought Jughead would be right outside but he was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, her phone vibrated. It was a text from Jughead.

_ J: I’m at the corner, to the left. I didn’t want anyone to see my motorcycle and suspect anything. _

As she walked to the corner, she felt a huge relief come over her. She would be away from her mother all night. When she saw Jughead, a huge smile on her face grew. It was like her knight in shining armour, except he was wearing leather and instead of a horse, he rode a motorcycle.

“Why are you smiling?” Jughead said as she approached him.

“Oh, nothing.” Betty said giggling.

“Text Kevin and tell him to be your cover tonight. You told me that your mom is usually knocked out at 9:00, right? And then wakes up at around 7:30?”

“Yeah, but -”

“Okay, so you’re gonna text her tomorrow morning at around 6:00 and tell her that you left the house early cause you had Vixen practice, okay?

“Okay but Jug why am I having Kevin be my cover?”

“Because you’re gonna stay with me.”

“I’m what?”

“You’re staying with me, Betts, just for the night. I want you to have a clear head and good night’s sleep.” That was the end of the discussion and Betty knew not to argue. She’s seen Jughead get angry, not to the point of violence but definitely angry. Especially when he would see her with Kevin at Pop’s and Archie would say stuff about the Serpents shouldn’t be there. He would make eye contact with her and she would instantly calm him.

    Jughead drove toward the Southside and Betty would express how nervous and excited she was. She had texted Kevin to be her cover for the night. He didn’t text back until she was on the motorcycle. Betty watched the town of Riverdale transform as she entered the Southside. Betty didn’t realize that they got to their destination until Jughead got off the motorcycle. He helped her off and she took her helmet off. She looked around her surroundings and saw that they were standing in front of a bar.

“Whatever you do, Betty, do not leave my side, okay? You’re gonna see Toni and SP but I don’t care. You hold my hand and follow me.” Jughead said as he took Betty’s hand. She didn’t know what to say so she just nodded. She knew that the Serpents were dangerous but she also knew that Jughead would never let anything happen to her. That didn’t mean she wasn’t surprised when Jughead warned her not let go. It was something she didn’t expect. As they entered the bar, she watched Jughead’s body language change. He stood straight, taller. His body was directly in front of Betty’s, rather than next to her like he usually was. His hand got tighter around hers.

“Boss.”

“Hey, Boss.” A few men addressed Jughead as Boss and she wasn’t sure why. She figured she would ask about it later. She saw Toni and SP at the bar and they all made eye contact and nodded their heads toward Betty. ‘ _ So they must know not to say hi to me too. Why?” Betty thought to herself. _

    Betty didn’t realize they were headed upstairs until she was tripping going up. Jughead led her down a hallway to the left of the staircase and stopped at the last door on the right on the hallway. He took out keys from his pocket and opened the door. He led Betty in first and then went in behind her. As he closed the door, he turned the light on and locked the two locks that secured the apartment. When Betty looked around the room, she was surprised. The apartment was small and simple but beautiful and clean. To the right of the Betty was a kitchen with a small island that had some barstools in front of it and to the left was a small dining room table with mail thrown all over it. Toward the back was a couch that faced a TV hanging from the wall. On the right side of the TV wall was a door, which Betty assumed was a bedroom.

“Betty, I’ll take your bag and put it in my room. If you need the bathroom is the door over there to the right.” Jughead said has he pointed to a door that was just a few feet away from the kitchen and the living room.

“Oh, um, okay, thanks. Can I actually take my bag? I have my toothbrush and stuff in there.”

“Yeah, sure.”

    Betty had already showered when she was at home but she wanted the freshen up, wash her face and stuff. She also wanted to call Kevin and tell her what was going down. After calling Kevin, who was begging for details that she promised to give tomorrow, she came out into the apartment with her pajamas on. She saw Jughead in the kitchen, taking food out of microwave. Suddenly, Betty stopped moving and her eyes scanned over Jughead. He wasn’t wearing his beanie or shirt anymore. She could see his lean muscles that she would remember feeling when he would hug her or when she would wrap her arms around when they would be on his motorcycle. Although, he gave Betty James Dean vibes, his body reminded her of Liam Hemsworth. Not too muscular but not bony skinny. She could see tattoos linger on his body. She noticed his Serpent tattoo on his forearm in all its glory. Betty swore her mouth went dry.

“Are you gonna stop staring at me?” Jughead chuckled.

“Huh? Oh, you wish. I was just thinking about what I’m going to do about school tomorrow.”

“I’ll drop you off, don’t worry.” Just like that, Jughead solved her problem.

“Are you hungry? I just heated up some spaghetti that I made.”

“You cook?”

“Well, how else would I survive?” Jughead laughed. Betty smiled at how carefree he was.

“I’m good, thank you. I think I’ll actually go to sleep.”

“Oh, um, yeah. It’s through that door.” He said as he pointed toward the door by the TV.

“Goodnight, Juggie.” Betty walked toward the bedroom and flipped on the light switch. There was a queen bed against the wall that was opposite from Betty. There was a nightstand a dresser that was against the same wall as the door. A small TV hung right above that and on top of the dresser was a gaming system, Betty wasn’t sure which one. She took off the light and walked to the bed. She pulled the covers over and then felt the weight of whatever happened in the last two hours just take her. She hated the way her mother treated her. She hated that she let it get to her. The tears rolled down her face. She tried to let it stop she couldn’t.

     Jughead watched as Betty walked into his room to go to sleep. He knew that she had a long night and that she would probably just fall asleep. He sat down on his couch, knowing that is where he would be sleeping tonight. As he was about to put the TV on, he heard small gasps coming from his room. He thought he was hearing something the first time. But then more noise came from the room. He placed his dinner on the coffee table in front of him and walked to his room. At first, he could of sworn that Betty was sleeping and he made up hearing those noises in his head. But then he looked closer, and he saw the blanket wrapping Betty was shaking and he heard the sniffles again.

    He walked to the other side of the bed and crawled next to Betty. He wrapped her arms around and was caught off guard when Betty turned around and leaned into him to continue to cry. He knew that she had a long day but his heart broke for her. He thought he was the one suffering this relationship, with not having a mother. But then he realized that sometimes not having a mother was better than having one who made you feel like shit. He rubbed her back and spoke to calm words to her.

    Betty fell asleep in the warm embrace of Jughead running his fingers up and down her spine, soothing her from all her pain. She tried to fight the battle of closing her eyes, but she knew she wouldn’t win. The last thing she remembered as she gave up was Jughead’s voice protecting her.

“It’s okay, baby. You’re with me now. I got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this!!! I'm so sorry that all the chapters are coming out late. I work full time so I try and write whenever I am free. 
> 
> All the love and support you give me as continue to inspire me and push me to continue writing. 
> 
> Please leave any comments you would like xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead finally get a little heated.

Betty woke up to the feeling warm and the blaring of her alarm. As she went to turn it off, she felt Jughead’s arm around hers. She loosened his grip on her waist and turned the alarm on her cell phone off. When she laid back in bed, she turned towards Jughead. She was staring at the bone structure in his face. How sharp his jaw was and high cheekbones were. She would see the small stubble from his beard. She wasn’t sure how she would feel if he grew out his beard. 

“Are you going to keep staring at me all morning?” Jughead said. Betty didn’t realize he was awake. He knew he wasn’t really a morning person, he always said it. 

“Well, you wouldn’t release me from your clutches, so what else was I going to do?’ she said with a small giggle. Jughead opened his eyes and stared at Betty, who now had her head on his chest and arm around his waist. 

“Haha, very funny. But on a serious note, Betty, are you sure you are okay?” Jughead said as he pulled her up to him so that they could be to eye level. “Do you really need to go to school today?”

“Of course, I do, Juggie. And not just because I need to. I want to go. I have cheerleading practice today and I have two exams today. But thank you for caring.”

“Of course I care, Betts. You’re the number one thing I care about.” His admission took her by surprise. She cared about him, a lot too, but she didn’t think he felt the same. She blushed and leaned up to press a kiss to his lips. 

 

Jughead dropped her off two blocks away from the school just to make sure that no one saw, especially someone that would run back to Alice Cooper. As she walked away, Jughead grabbed her wrist and pulled her around to face him. He grabbed her face and kissed her. Betty was surprised at first at such public PDA, but as he kissed her deeper, she melted into him. Jughead was the first to pull away. He smirked down at Betty while she caught her breathe.

“I’m going to be gone for a few days. Some Serpent things. But if you need me for anything, and I mean anything, I’m only a call away. I don’t care what time it is, just call me. If you need me to come back home, just say the word. Got it?” Jughead said while Betty watched with wide eyes. She knew Jughead was protective but she didn’t think it was like this.

“Where are you going?’

“It’s just business, Betts.”

“Well, just be careful. Please.” Betty tried to be as sincere as she could be. She didn’t want him to hear the worry in her voice. She knew that being with a gang member would have its cons. She knew that there were things that she couldn’t know about Jughead’s life as a Serpent but that didn’t stop her curiosity. Her mind went back to last night at the Wyrm and how everyone had called him ‘boss’ or how they addressed him with respect. She wanted to know but she also knew that Jughead didn’t want hurt to be part of that life. 

“I’m always care, Betts.” She hugged and gave him a kiss on his cheek and watched him drive off on his motorcycle. She walked to school smiling and hoping the few days that he would be gone would go by fast. 

 

~

It had been 2 weeks since Betty saw or heard from Jughead. She wasn’t sure if something had happened to him or where he was. The last messaged she received from him was the day after he left for his “business trip” as she called it. She wanted to stop by the Wyrm to see if he was there but she knew he would be mad if he caught her there or found out she had been there. When she would ask Toni about him, she said that he hasn’t messaged back either. Betty wasn’t sure if she should believe Toni or not but there was nothing she could really do. Kevin noticed how zoned out Betty was the last couple of days. He knew how happy she was, especially after that horrible night with Alice. He was proud of Betty for opening up to Jughead and allowing someone to help her. But he was afraid that her anxiety might increase due to her worrying about Jughead. He was worried about Joaquin too. They had been talking and hanging out ever since the night of the party. Unlike Betty, he knew that if something had gone wrong, they would have known it or at least Toni would have and she would have said something. Toni usually went on these types of deals but Jughead had a bad feeling with the people they were dealing with and didn’t want to bring her along. 

It was Thursday and it was another day that Betty hadn’t heard from Jughead. Now she was angry. She didn’t care that he was gone for too long but she did care about the non-communication that was happening from his end. Kevin watched as Betty paced back and forth in the Blue and Gold office. 

“Betty, just calm down. I’m sure they both have a reasonable explanation on why they can’t text or call.” Betty turned toward Kevin to tell him she had no idea what he was talking about until she finally realized that he must be worried about Joaquin too. 

“Oh, Kev. I’m sorry. I’ve only been thinking about me and Jug and forgot that Joaquin went to. Are you okay?”  
Kevin smiled at his best friend’s obliviousness. “Yeah, I’m okay. I mean I’m pissed too but I understand that this is the lifestyle. Maybe I’ll talk to Joaquin when he gets back but I get it.” Betty admired Kevin’s ability to always try and look at something from both perspective. 

“Let’s change the subject. I don’t need to be angry all day. Plus, the B&G meeting is starting soon.” For the next hour and a half, Kevin, Betty, and the other members of the Blue and Gold discussed what they wanted to be that month issue. Usually these meetings lasted longer but since the meeting had gone so well everyone left earlier. Kevin stayed behind and they were going to go to Pop’s to have some milkshakes but Betty just wanted to finish some of her homework before she went out. She really didn’t want to hear her mother’s mouth that night. 

Betty and Kevin were laughing as they walked out of school. She couldn’t stop laughing at Kevin’s impersonation of one their teachers. She was holding her stomach and her head was down from trying to catch her breathe. She didn’t notice that Kevin had stopped walking. While she finally caught her breath, she felt Kevin’s hand take hold of her arm. She looked up at him and saw his eyes widened. She followed his eyes to what he was staring at and her heart skipped a beat. Leaning against his motorcycle that was parked on the street in front of Riverdale High was Jughead. He was smoking a cigarette and his eyes never left Betty. At first Betty wanted to run and kiss him. But then her anger wasn’t too far away. She hooked her arm with Kevin’s and turned so that they would walk into the direction of Kevin’s car. 

“Betty! Betty, wait!” Betty picked up the pace when she heard Jughead calling her name. She knew that if she walked just a little faster she would make it to Kevin’s car. But she didn’t consider the fact that Jughead had bigger strides compared to her. Betty was so close to the car when she felt something grab at her elbow and turn her around. She was met with gorgeous blue eyes drilling into her. 

“What do you want, Jughead?”

“Can you not do this right now, Betty? Please.”

“Do what? Ignore you. What can I say, I’ve learned from the best.” Kevin was proud that she was sticking up for herself. He knew that Jughead had brought this confidence out of her and now she was throwing it back into his face. He swallowed his laugh.

“Come with me, please. I’ll explain everything. I promise.” Betty watched him beg her to follow him. She was so angry with him. 

“I have plans with Kevin.” 

“No, she doesn’t.” Betty’s head whipped so fast to look at her traitor of a best friend. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Kevin smirk at her. “You can have her. We’ll go to Pop’s tomorrow. Plus if Jughead is here then that must mean Joaquin is back too.” Betty’s eyes soften at Kevin’s hopefulness. 

“Fine. I’ll go with you. But for only an hour.” Betty got on his bike and he drove back to his small apartment. He opened the door and stepped aside to let Betty walk in first. He closed the door and watched Betty walk to the couch. She had thrown her bag on the barstool at the island and Jughead chuckled. He loved - loved?- how comfortable she was already with him. He walked to the couch and sat on the other corner of the couch. He leaned against the arm of the couch and watched Betty, who had crossed her arms across her chest. 

Betty could feel Jughead staring at her. She didn’t understand why he thought it was okay to go to her school after disappearing for two weeks. This isn’t what happens in a relationship, or whatever they were in. All she wanted was a simple text. Communication. Something that she never had with Archie. 

“Betty, can you please talk to me?” Jughead asked. She could hear the small pleading in his voice. She wanted him to beg. 

“Oh, now, you want to talk? After two weeks, now you want to talk?”

“Is this what this is about?” Jughead asked genuinely confused. Betty whipped her head to face him, not believing he was asking this question. 

“What do you mean? Of course it is. Jughead, it’s been two weeks and I haven’t heard from you. I don’t give a shit about seeing you. I get it you were on a run, but not even a text? Or a call? Are you serious? I’ve been thinking something bad had happened to you.” Jughead could hear the hurt in her voice. He saw the water build up in her eyes and it put a odd strain on his heart. He didn’t mean to her and he wasn’t purposely ignoring her. After going on a run, he always had to keep low, he knew that. He didn’t think about the effect this would have on anyone. But then again, he’s never been this close to someone like, let alone care about someone this much.

“I’m sorry, Betty. I am. I didn’t think about texting you.” Betty’s brows furrowed in anger. “Thats’ not what I meant. Shit. I mean I’m just so use to not talking to someone all the time. Usually after a run, the gang just lays low. We never know what other gangs have on us, that includes texts. Even though the Serpents are based on loyalty, a few years back we had one of our own betray us. So now we just make sure that the run went through perfectly and then we go back to normal, whatever that is. I’m really sorry, Betty, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Betty watched as Jughead explained himself, her anger slowly subsiding. “It’s fine, Jug. It just would have been nice to know so I wouldn’t have to freak out. But I get it.” She could still see the worry in Jug’s eyes, not knowing if she was really okay with who he was. She made her way to the other side of the couch to him and straddled his lap. If he was surprised by her actions, he hid it well. His hands went to her hips, carefully grazing her butt. They were almost eye level, Betty looking down at him, Jug looking up at her. 

“Seriously, Jug. I understand where you’re coming from and it makes sense. Thank you for telling me.” Betty whispered as she slowly leaned down to meet her lips to his. She brought her hands to his face, cradling it, while their lips softly connected. As soon as their lips connected, the heat vibrated through them into each other and their kiss turned heavy. Jughead’s hands were fully on Betty’s butt, grabbing and squeezing it. Betty’s hands were running through Jughead’s hair. Jughead felt his pants get tight as Betty grinded down on him. He moaned her mouth which cause Betty to deepened the kiss. Betty didn’t know where this side of her was coming from, but she didn’t want to stop. 

Jughead took his mouth off of hers to catch his breath. Betty moved to his neck, kissing and sucking, having Jughead’s moans motivating her. Before she knew it, Jughead was lifting her up and her back had made connection with the couch. He laid on top of her, making eye contact with her before he kissed her again. Betty could see the arousal and want in his eyes. But she also could see the care he had for her in them and she knew that hers would reflect his. In this moment Betty was glad she wore a skirt that day. She felt Jughead’s hands go up her leg to the bottom hem of her skirt. He looked up at her, silently asking if she was okay with this. She pulled his lips back down to his, a quiet yes. He moved his hands to under her skirt and to her underwear. Betty knew he would be able to feel her wetness just through the material of her underwear. 

Jughead smirked at Betty’s embarrassment on how wet she was. It had only turned him on more knowing that just simply kissing her he has such a huge effect on her. He moved his fingers down the front of the piece of cloth, teasing her. She moaned and Jughead swore it was music to his ears. She lifted her hips into his hand, a silent invitation to enter her. He leaned up on his elbows with his other arm, while with the other took two fingers enter her slowly. He watched her bit her lip to silence herself from moaning any louder. Her back arched and she pushed herself into his fingers. Jughead could feel the wetness from her all over his fingers. He could feel the bulge in his pants get tighter.

“Faster, Juggie.” Betty begged and of course Jughead complied. He moved his fingers in and out of her faster. He could feel that she was close to her climax. He continued to kiss her as she gripped his hair harder. 

“Oh, fuck.” She mumbled as she found her release. Her eyes flutter opened and she was met with his beautiful blue ones. As she came down from her high, she felt something hard against her. She looked down and could see Jughead hard in his pants. She pushed against his chest and had him sitting on the couch. She reached for his belt and pulled his pants down. Jughead wanted to grab her hand to stop, not wanting her to think she had to do this for him. But as if she read his mind, Betty grabbed his hand and pushed to the couch. 

“Let me do this, baby.” Betty whispered against his ear. Jughead didn’t think he could have gotten any harder but in that moment he was wrong. Betty made contact with him and his head leaned back as she stroked him. She started off slow and then went faster until her name slipped from his mouth. 

“Betts, I’m gonna come. Fuck.” Jughead didn’t know how long he was going to last but he knew it wouldn’t be long. Betty rubbed his tip with her thumb and then continued to stroke him until he had finished all over her hand. When he had finally caught his breath, he pulled his pants up and Betty a wet towel. She took the towel and then walked to bathroom to wash her hands thoroughly. When she was done, she joined Jughead back on the couch. He was leaning with his back on the corner of the couch with his legs spread out watching whatever was on the TV. He pulled her to him, her back against his front. 

“Do you really need to leave in an hour?” Jughead asked trying to hide disappointing.

Betty giggled at the tone in his voice. “No, I don’t. But I still have a curfew so I need to be home by 9. Plus I need to do some homework so my mother doesn’t get too upset about me staying late at “school”. Jughead squeeze her into him a little tighter.

“You can always do your homework here. I won’t mind.”

“Thanks, Juggie. It can wait a little, though.” She said while she settled into him, turning to the TV to try and pay attention to what was on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry about the super late update. Somehow my entire story had gotten deleted and I had to start this chapter from the scratch and then I had a lot of things going on. 
> 
> BUT BUT BUT, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I really did my best to make this chapter worth the wait <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this was so short. I wanted to see the reception to it and if it was worth it to continue. But I hope everyone who read it loved it. Leave comments, anything is appreciated!!! Thank you guys!!


End file.
